Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way
by the female apophis
Summary: What if Sam had have been injected with the serum in Desperate Measures? SERIOUS angst this one. Plz R&R!
1. Hopelessly

Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: Define owns...

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Do you really have to ask me that?

Spoilers: Let me know if you see some.

Summary: What if Sam had have been injected with the serum in "Desperate Measures"?

Archive: Sure, just let me know ahead of time.

A/N: A special thanks goes out to urdreamkeeper who beta read this for me. You go girl!!

********************

Helplessly

********************

She was helpless to stop them. She struggled against the restraints, but to no avail. They loaded up the needle, and inside she was screaming. She caught the smallest glance of the label. Potassium Chloride. They were gonna stop her heart and then work on her brain.

She was surprised at how many details she was taking in of this place. Of course, she had been staring at the same four walls for a few days now.

It looked just like every other hospital she had ever been in. It was clean, and still smelled of antiseptic wash. While the room was lacking equipment, she could just picture the way the room used to look. It probably had looked a lot like the infirmary back at the base.

She got to thinking about this, and the man that she had always associated with it. Her commanding officer, her friend, and the man she loved.

__

Jack where are you? I need you!

She wanted him to rescue her. She needed to see him. All the time, she could sense the needle getting closer to her.

Her thoughts became more jumbled in those last few seconds. She didn't know what was going to happen.

Her last thought was _I'm sorry I couldn't tell you how if feel sir, no...Jack_ before she felt the needle plunge into her arm. She screamed and it helped some. She was rather surprised at the thought.

She could feel the medicine start to work. She knew Potassium Chloride only took about half an hour to work. She hoped she could hold out a little longer. Jolinar could, for once, help her.

He burst through the door and she had never been happier to see anyone in her life. She was rather appalled to find that Colonel Maybourne had followed him.

She watched as he shoved the scientists over to the wall, and ordered Maybourne to watch them. He began to remove the straps that bound her arms.

He took in her appearance, and then noticed the bottle sitting next to her bed. She watched the horror flash through his eyes as he realized what it was and that it had been used on her.

She passed out in his arms.

She came around at some point on her way back to the base and caught the relieved looks the technicians were giving her. What had happened? She passed out again shortly after that.

~fin(for the time being)~

Okay, review this and I'll put up part two. I know it's a bit on the short side, but I promise the next two will be longer.


	2. Helplessly

Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way Part 2

By: the female apophis

(See chapter one for all the info.)

********************

Hopelessly

********************

Jack raced down the hall of the hospital. He was beginning to lose hope in finding her. But what he heard next made his blood run cold.

He knew as soon as he heard it that it was Sam screaming. She was the only one it could be. He raced to the sound, and started pounding on the door. It easily opened, and he busted in, gun out and ready for use. He was shocked to see Sam strapped to a bed. He thought he might have seen one of the 'doctors' place a needle on the small work table, but he couldn't be sure. He roughly shoved the doctors to a wall and into the awaiting arms of Harry.

"Alright, back off. Over against the wall. Harry, watch 'em."

Maybourne did as he was told and Jack crossed over to Sam. He was stunned to see her.

She was gasping for air, and there was a small puncture wound on her arm that was bleeding slightly. She looked pale, and slightly green. He had the distinct feeling that she was gonna get sick pretty soon.

"Carter, can you hear me?"

She nodded feebly. He picked up a container that he assumed had been used on her and his heart leapt into his throat when he saw the label. If he remembered correctly, Potassium Chloride had the ability to stop a person's heart in thirty minutes. He had to get her out of there as fast as he could. If he didn't, she would die, and he would have to live with another death playing in his mind. He wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"Okay, Harry, watch them. I gotta get Carter out of here. She's been injected with some kind of poison."

"Fine, I'll be here." Maybourne's mind was racing. He had seen the way Jack had looked at Major Carter before, and he admitted he wasn't entirely happy with the thought of her dying himself. He could only imagine what was going on in Jack's head.

Jack picked Sam up and raced down the hall. He signaled to the team outside that he needed the medic ready. He could feel her slipping away from him with each passing second.

__

Don't die on me now Carter. We still need you. I...still need you.

He didn't realize then how much meaning his thoughts had at that moment. But he would later.

They followed his order, and by the time he got out there, they had a stretcher ready, and Jack placed Sam gently on it. She was wheeled into the ambulance, which, after taking her to the hospital, she would be put on a helicopter and flown back to Cheyenne. He would have gone with her, but the technicians wouldn't let him in with her. He slowly nodded his consent.

He had to tell the guys what had happened.

He soon found Daniel and Teal'c and told them everything that had happened. Daniel was stunned beyond words and even Teal'c was distressed with the news.

Before long, the trio was hastily making their way back to Cheyenne. They knew that Sam's life was on the line and they wanted to be there for her if Fraiser wasn't able to do anything.

Jack hardly spoke and neither Teal'c nor Daniel tried to get him to. They were lost in their own thoughts about Sam.

Teal'c kept thinking about how proud he was to have known Major Carter. She was an admirable warrior and a great friend. He would greatly miss her should she die.

Daniel was wondering about what life would be like without her. She was the closest thing to a sister he had. She was the only other member of SG-1 who actually showed any interest in what he was talking about most of the time. They were both scientists, which he realized, was probably what brought them together in the first place. He smiled as he remembered their first year together as SG-1.

Jack, on the other hand, wasn't thinking of Major Carter or Dr. Carter for that matter. He was thinking about Sam. Sam, the woman who had stolen his heart years ago, and among all of the hassle of him trying to figure out how it had happened, he stole her heart as well. He would never get over the fact that it had happened. His thoughts than turned to Major/Dr Carter. She was one of the best soldiers he had ever had the pleasure to serve with. She was also the most brilliant woman, hell, person he had ever met. He was gonna miss her. He knew it.

As they pulled up outside Cheyenne, Jack was the first out of the vehicle, and he raced down to the infirmary. He couldn't hear Daniel and Teal'c calling after him as he ran. He just had to see Sam.

~fin(for the moment at least)~

Okay, review and I'll post chapter three, the last part, after you do.


	3. Recklessly

Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way Part 3

By: the female apophis

(See part 1 for all the background stuff.)

********************

Recklessly

********************

On reaching the SGC, Janet Fraiser rushed out and wheeled Sam down to intensive care. Somehow, Sam had survived the incident, and the poison hadn't killed her; but if she wasn't watched very carefully, she could go into cardiac arrest and ultimately die. Janet knew it was gonna take a while to get everything out of Sam's system. The medics in the helicopter had told her what the situation was. She didn't know what would happen if Sam died. Too many people depended on her brilliant ideas to save the planet. Sam was probably the best thing that had ever happened to the SGC, hell probably the Air Force in general.

Jack ran the entire distance from the elevator to the infirmary. He knocked several SF's over in the process, and he threw 'sorry' over his shoulder as he ran.

When he got there, one of the nurses told him that Sam was still in intensive care. That was good, it meant that she was still alive. There was hope for her yet.

He took a seat and was soon joined by Teal'c and Daniel. They dropped unceremoniously down into their chairs, still lost in their own thoughts.

Jack couldn't stand it. He was beginning to grow impatient. But the fact that she was still in intensive care was, although annoying as hell, still a good sign. It meant that she was still alive. He kept clinging onto that thought for the little bit of hope and happiness it brought him.

Four hours later, Janet came in and prepared to tell them exactly what was going on. She untied the mask from her face and looked at them. She felt exhausted, and was sure she looked it. She took in the men sitting before her.

Teal'c, at first glance, looked the same. But on closer inspection she saw that his jaw was tense and his hands were clasped rather tightly in front of him.

Daniel looked disheveled. His hair was sticking up everywhere, and as she watched, he unfolded his arms from where they were around his chest to run his fingers through it once more. He had his glasses dangling carelessly in his left hand and was pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jack looked the worst. He looked a good ten years older than usual and she only hoped the news she was about to tell them would change that. 

"Well, I have both good and bad news."

"What is it?" the desperation in Jack's voice didn't go unnoticed by anyone. At the moment, he really didn't care.

"Well, the good news is, we got all the poison out of her system. This in itself is a miracle considering Sam's unique body chemistry."

"What's the bad news?" Daniel this time. Jack just seemed eager to go see her.

"Well, it would appear that Sam's slipped into a coma. I don't know when she'll pull out of it, but we're hoping it should be soon. Her body just needs time to rest."

"Can I see her?"

"Go ahead."

Jack got up and entered the room where Sam was being kept. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his own. He placed a small kiss on it before resting his head on the bed. Without realizing it, he noticed the heart monitors hooked up to her, and how Sam was probably only being kept alive by the machines she was hooked up to. The machine's continuous beep lulled him and he was soon asleep.

Hammond smiled down at the occupants in the room from up in the observation deck.

"Dr. Fraiser?"

"Yes sir?"

"Come have a look at this."

She crossed over to where the general was standing and smiled when she realized what he was looking at.

"Being a bit reckless isn't he?"

"Well, it's about time! That's all I have to say."

"I'll agree with you there sir."

Hammond smiled down at the petite woman next to him, and after she smiled in return, left the room only to re-appear a moment later in the very room where Jack and Sam were.

He gently awoke Jack and escorted him to his office. Once there he told Jack about how as long as the two of them didn't let it interfere with their work, he would turn a blind eye to a relationship. As far as he was concerned it fell under the 'Don't ask, don't tell' policy. It suited Jack just fine. 

Jack had jumped up and grabbed the general in a hug, after which he made his way quickly back to the infirmary.

It had been two weeks since the incident, and Janet couldn't be happier. Sam had awoken from her coma and had already begun to walk around. She was going to be released in a few weeks.

Sam was thrilled to hear the news that she would be going home. She had missed the little house, and was desperate to spend the night in her own bed again. Now if only she could get a ride...

(The author has decided that at this time, it's up to you what happens next.)

~fin(it's the real deal this time folks!)

Okay, so you've finished. Now you're probably asking yourself what to do from here. Well, okay, I'll tell ya...

REVIEW RIGHT NOW!!!!!

"There is now a Starbucks in my pants."-George Carlin


End file.
